Paper boy
by VannuroRB
Summary: After being adopted Yugi learns that he is quite unique. Light puzzleshipping, yaoi and other stuff.


Yes I'm in a one shot mood. So prepare for two or three one shots appearing out of nowhere.

Believe it or not I got this idea from watching Miss Potter on TV, thank you Beatrix; you helped me think of a one shot!

* * *

><p>Paper boy~<p>

Every day I can't help but feel that I was the cause of my parent's death. I think everyone who has experienced death has a small part of them which cries out saying "I did it" but still, that was then and nothing can be changed. They're gone, and I was left behind.

Most of my life I had spent in an orphanage, most of my relatives couldn't or wouldn't look after me so from the age of four I lived in the orphanage. Not many people came to look at me; I stayed in the corner of the rooms on my own hoping that everyone would ignore me and every day I watched parents and couples come in and take the kids out of the orphanage, I often wonder where they are now and how they're doing with their new families-happy I guess.

Then a few months after my fifteenth birthday something quite remarkable happened; I myself was adopted. Mr and Mrs Miyamae they were called, they offered me a home where I could be happy and live another life. I couldn't argue much against what they were giving me, so I happily followed along with them to my new life with them.

As it turned out they had two children themselves, a boy and a girl nine months apart from each other and a few years younger than myself. They were very unruly and I found that the reason they adopted me was so I could be someone the younger children could look up to, teach them how to be well behaved and be more responsible. It seemed like an easy task to do, and after all I was more or less a stranger to their house so I figured the best way to earn my keep at my new house was to do all they could ask me, and at first it went easy I told them about how to be grateful for what their parents did-and for even having loving parents-and to be sympathetic and caring towards those who were unfortunate in life. But that small period didn't last long, and then the teasing began.

It wasn't anything more than harmless fun, I knew that much, it wasn't anything compared to what I experienced in the orphanage those were horrible times the children back at the house were more or less trying to get me fitted in. Like siblings do, tease one another and play rough house, that sort of teasing that's meant to be harmless but I took it all too seriously.

Stayed in my room for days on end, cried myself to sleep and didn't eat much at all. It was then I realised, that no matter how much I told myself I did, I would never fit in with the family. I was the outsider, the shunned and the forgotten; I was alone in this world.

I tried to find things to distract my mind from the loneliness, play games, read books anything that could help me find somewhere that I could feel remotely happy. I then turned my attention to drawing, I used to draw at the orphanage for a while but as soon as the other kids saw what I was doing they used to take my pictures and draw over them or rip them apart, so at Christmas I asked my new parents for drawing equipment to get me started. They bought be a drawing pad, many kinds of pencils and paints along with paintbrushes and a book to help me draw some common day objects; I can still remember what my smile felt like as soon as I touched the pencil to the paper. And I wasn't too bad at it either, in fact I surprised myself, I was like a master at drawing! I never realised how much talent I held in me.

And then I learnt that I was special, further beyond then just being good at art.

It might seem a little hard to believe, but what I'm about to say is true; everything I draw comes to life. At first it was frightening but after a while I was quite excited by this strange power I seemed to have, it was like a movie playing out in front of me, whatever I drew on the paper moved like it would've in real life. Now I knew why I was so good at art, I needed to be for this special power to work.

I didn't do anything extravagant at first, I did small things like mice and hamsters and birds, watching them look around for predators and hop around the paper made me giggle. Then I moved onto bigger animals such as fish leaping out of water and wolves and deer, then to landscapes with various animals moving around the scene like it was their home, I felt like I could've transported myself there it was so real like.

It concerned my parents a lot that the only time I would go out was to school, and the rest of my time I spent was in my room just drawing and talking to on existing creatures, I tried to explain to them what was really happening but just like anyone else who would have heard my explanation they didn't believe me.

It was about a year later and although I found drawing animals and landscapes still captivating I was missing one important factor. People.

I hadn't really met a lot of people in my lifetime to feel confident enough to draw people, there was so much to take into account; body size, hair style, nose shape, eye colour so much detail to add to them I didn't think about drawing anyone. But then it wasn't like I couldn't forget them either.

I took a jump and tried it, turning my book open to human designs and tried my best to create a human being. The first few attempts went horribly wrong and I was glad my powers didn't bring them to life, but finally after a long period of sleepless nights and starved days, I made my first human being.

It was a man and I didn't realise how handsome I made him, I gave a giggle when I saw him first move. His head turned to my direction and when he saw me he gave a casual wave of his hand, I knew he was going to be important to me so I gave him a name, something dark and mysterious yet something you wanted to hear over and over again. Yami.

I felt like god when he created Adam and watched him explore his new world, drawing Yami became easy after the first few attempts and I drew Yami in every possible situation I could imagine. Days at the beach, festival seasons and so much more, I felt like Yami was alive and sitting right next to me and we were having fun together. He became my first friend, and I wished he was real so much so that I thought of a plan to try out.

So one weekend when they went out to visit their grandparents I set to work, I put several sheets of paper up on my wall and drew over them to make a life sized version of Yami himself. It took me a fair few hours to get it right, but soon Yami stood in front of me just like he was in the smaller pictures and he gave me that warm smile like he always did. But as I lightly touched the paper a thought hit me, how would you pull someone out of a picture? I didn't know how I made them move on the paper so how could I possibly make him alive?

Yami seemed to sense my uncertainty and with his casual smile playing on his face he lightly held his hand up like he was touching an invisible barrier, I looked up at the male and lightly placed my hand over his before his fingers seemed to seep through the paper and link with my hand. My eyes widened and a grin spread over my mouth as I gently pulled him out of his paper prison; first his arm came through, then his shoulder, then his legs as he stepped out and then the rest of his body as he stood in my room. Real as I was. I was overjoyed, I felt my heart skip so many beats I knew it couldn't be healthy.

Yami was just perfect he still held the same warm smile he often gave me, he was slender with his faint muscle outlines and dark attire covering most of his body, though somehow I made him a little taller than myself but I was quite happy that I didn't curse him with my small height.

'Wow…' Was the only thing I could utter before I squealed and hugged Yami tightly around the middle.

The male stumbled back lightly but gave a soft laugh as he hugged me back, his deep voice echoed in his chest and it was strangely empowering feel to it but that just made me latch onto him some more. I hadn't thought how I was going to explain it to my family when they came back, but as long as he stayed I didn't really care.

I then let go of him when I thought enough was enough but I was still grinning madly 'Are you hungry?' I questioned rocking lightly on my heels 'I don't know about you but I'm starving!'

Yami hummed in thought before giving a small nod of his head 'Sure…I could eat something…'

I giggled some more at the sound of him talking, to me no less! Reaching out I took his hand in mine and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs 'What would you like Yami? Something big?'

'No…I don't mind…'

I took Yami to the kitchen where I cooked noodles-it being the first thing I could think of for us to eat-Yami sat at the table obediently and quietly as I cooked and served then up in two bowls. Yami smelt the noodles once I had put it in front of him and he began to eat them like he had been starved-then again I couldn't imagine a drawing had a lot of food with them.

Yami looked up as I took a small note from the note pad collection by the fridge, his head cocking to one side as he watched me write on the square piece of paper.

'What are you writing?' Yami queried.

'A list' I replied as I tapped the end of the pen against my lips 'I want to do a few things with you, so I want to make sure I do them all. After that I won't ask for anything more'.

'Oh…' Yami shoved more noodles into his mouth before looking at me once again 'What things are you writing?'

'Oh…silly things…' I murmured back 'Playing games…oh!' I scribbled madly 'Watch a horror film, I haven't watched one with anyone so I want to give that a try' I then tapped the pen on the table with a small hum 'I need one more…then I'll have six…'

'Why can't you have five?' Yami questioned.

'It's…a thing to have six on a list' I shrugged my shoulders lightly 'Just a thing…'

'Oh…okay'.

I gave a small smile to the male as he continued eating while I racked my brain over something to add to the list. A faint glow came across my cheeks as I giggled quietly and wrote down the last item to go on the list but didn't dare speak it out loud.

I then stood up when Yami had finished and put our bowls to the sink for washing up but at a later time, I ticked off the first item of the list "Eating a meal with Yami" I giggled before looking at the next one and taking Yami's hand 'Come on Yami, let's play a game together'.

Yami stared at me plainly but followed me obediently nonetheless around the house. Friend. That's what Yami was filling for me, a loss of people who wanted to be with me not forced to, someone who enjoyed spending time with me without having to fake it. We wasted away a lot of the afternoon hours until we came to the second to last item on the list; watch a horror film.

I was curled up by Yami on the sofa as we watched the last remaining minutes of the movie; I would've been terrified if I wasn't so happy that Yami was watching it with me. I gently moved my hand over Yami's as the credits rolled, feeling a small shiver go over me at how smooth and soft touching his skin was. He didn't seem to mind and held my hand lightly in mine before he faced me.

'So what should we do now?' He asked hinting to my list.

I took my list in my hands and crossed out "Watch a horror film" we had done almost everything I had jotted down except for the sixth item. My face blushed to a pink colour as I read the line repeatedly in my head feeling my chest beat faster, my eyes then moved up to Yami and as I saw his patient face watching me I gave a shy smile and put the list aside 'Yami…' I whispered gazing down out of embarrassment before my eyes widened in fear 'Yami your hand!'

Yami lifted his hand up to see it disappear-it's the closet I could describe it, it was like someone grabbed an eraser and started to rub out his body-tears spilled out of my eyes as I watched the disappearance of his hand, then his left hand, then it slowly creeping down his arms and up his legs. I shook my head as I began to shake, I couldn't lose another person in my life but what was I supposed to do?

'Yami please! Tell me what I have to do!' I begged as I gripped his shirt, terrified to let go of him in case he disappeared altogether.

Yami only gazed over to me as his waist started to disappear and whispered 'I'm sorry…' It was as if he knew how dearly I wanted him to stay but neither him or I knew how to keep him in existence.

More tears ran down my face as I rested my forehead on his chest which was inching into disappearance, it was like taking a newborn baby away from its mother without giving an explanation. Lost in confusion, drowning in distraught, praying for another chance. My mind was blank and I couldn't come up with any reason or plan to help Yami in anyway, then a terrible thought struck me, what if this was the last time I could hold him like this? I had wasted it and only one thing pulsed through my body.

'Y-Yami' I croaked out looking up at the male who was unsure of how to reassure me 'K-Kiss me…p-please…'

Yami didn't need to second think it and he gently leant closer to place his lips against mine; more tears erupted from my red eyes as I kissed him back. I drew those soft lips of his and his hair and his eyes and that casual contented smile of his, and now they were slipping out of my grip, after a few moments I couldn't feel Yami's lips anymore and as I fluttered my eyes open he had gone.

After a few moments of bringing myself back to reality I did only one thing; scream. I screamed until I literally had no air in my lungs and ended up gasping for air, my eyesight was going blurry by the wave of tears streaming out of them and after a few moments of sobbing I pushed myself to my feet and ran up to my room to see if Yami had returned to his picture.

I could've thrown my door off its hinges by how strong I shoved it open, my eyes turned to the papers I stuck on the wall and he was there, just how I drew him but he wasn't moving this time. My legs guided me to stand in front of the long picture, my eyes staring at his before I fell to my knees and screamed and cried some more. It's hard losing someone. But it's harder when you lose someone and it was your fault.

I couldn't bring Yami out again like that day, the countless hopeless attempts I did ended me in tears of failure. It made it worse when I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong or ask someone for advice on what I should do, in the end I had to give up and just settle for drawing him over and over again like I had done in the past.

But even so I'm rather glad that it turned out like this, I still long to pull him out of his paper world and for him to be standing next to me, at least he won't die or anything bad like that. Even if I die he won't. I was happy that I could spend that day with him, and I don't know if he can remember me with every picture I draw of him, he might've forgotten me by now.

Now I draw a new kind of picture so when I do die or get sad or lonely I can just watch the pictures come alive, watch the future I wish and dream about. I draw myself in the pictures with Yami and I come alive too, so only until the end of time comes about we'll be alive in the pictures I drew.

Yugi and Yami, forever together.

* * *

><p>And yeah that's it.<p>

Huh…I thought it would be shorter but I guess the longer the better or something.

Review if you like!


End file.
